User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Lucker for Love Part 1 and Part 2
Cook gives a large lollipop to Chick, who thanks Cook and begins licking it. As Cook walks away, a jittery and giggling Bammy enters the scene and spots Chick's treat. Bammy daydreams of himself in a meadow, laughing, and spinning around with the lollipop in a loving way. He rushes over and takes the candy from Chick, who begins crying. Alerted by his son's sounds of distress, Cook hurries back and fights over possession of the lollipop with Bammy. After a short struggle, they both let go of the lollipop at the same time, causing it to fly away and land on, as well as get stuck to, Chick's face. Cook pulls the lollipop off, but this ends up tearing Chick's face off and sends the lollipop flying into the air. As Cook picks up Chick and runs off to find help, Bammy goes after the flying lollipop. He attempts to make a diving catch, but he just misses it as it falls off a cliff. Bammy sadly walks away, but he perks up when he sees a gumball machine. He now imagines himself spinning around in a meadow holding the gumball machine. He daydreams again about himself getting to second base with the machine in a movie theater, by jiggling the coin knob. Finally, he sees himself entering a house with the machine in his arms, with him wearing a top hat and the machine wearing a bridal veil. Back in reality, he rushes over and puts a coin in the machine. The machine doesn't dispense a gumball, however, and Bammy anxiously begins shaking it. When nothing comes out, he smashes the glass bowl of the machine with a garbage can. He scoops up some gumballs and glass shards that fell on the ground and begins chewing both, badly cutting his mouth and teeth. He blows a bubble, but when it pops glass shards get embedded in his face and he screams in pain. Later, Berty, a paramedic, puts one last adhesive bandage on Bammys' already bandaged and stitch-covered face. Though Bammy looks sad, he again perks up when he sees a heart-shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. He has a daydream, wearing a top hat, carrying the box of chocolates, wearing a bridal veil, into a house. He then imagines himself and the box of chocolates riding a tandem bike together. Next, Bammy makes breakfast in bed for the box of chocolates, getting milk from Dogert the milkman. Afterwards, Bammy rides in an ambulance next to the box of chocolates lying on a gurney. The box has a bulge in its center, which means it's at the end of its pregnancy and suddenly its water breaks. The scene now shifts to Bammy happily carrying a small box of chocolates in his hands while pushing a stroller with three other small boxes of chocolate. Next, as Bammy comes home from work, Dogert exits his house, chocolate covering his face. Bammy is then seen angrily looking at photos of Dogert popping chocolates, from the box of chocolates, in his mouth. Bammy swears vengenace, when suddenly the scene shifts to him being in jail (possibly due to murdering Dogert for eating his "wife and children"). Later, now dressed in a striped shirt and hat, he walks to the visiting area. He sees the box of chocolates, seeming to have a dent in one of its corners (possibly from being beaten by Bammy in his rage from its affair with Dogert), on the other side of the glass. Bammy cries and begins licking the glass. Finally, on the day Bammy is released from prison, he sees the box of chocolates waiting for him in a car. He rushes over to the car and begins weeping and kissing the box, sorry for the way he treated it. The scene shifts again, and now Bammy and the box of chocolates are old and on rocking chairs. Bammy hears a thump and sees that the box of chocolates has fallen off its rocker, apparently having died. Bammy cries in anguish while eating the chocolates that fell on the ground. Before returning to reality, the elderly Bammy stands in the rain at the box of chocolates' grave. In the real world, Bammy runs over to the store and tries to enter, only to find that the door is locked. He begins pulling on the doorknob, trying to get inside. His commotion causes a candy cane sign hanging above the door to fall down. It knocks off Bammy's tail and becomes stuck in a small hole in his back. Screaming in pain, he runs away. Elsewhere, Cook and Chick are in Berty's ambulance which is speeding away towards the hospital. (Oh, Berty is a good doctor, idk which job Hoggie has btw...) Berty takes his eyes off the road and reaches down to grab something off the floor of the vehicle. Bammy runs into the road and slips on the gumballs that fell on the ground when he broke the gumball machine earlier. He looks up and sees the ambulance speeding towards him and, before he can move out of its way, he gets hit. Bammy is dragged along the road by the front of the ambulance, scraping his stomach on the asphalt. When the ambulance turns into the hospital, Bammy is impaled and cut on a spiked speedbump the ambulance drives over. Inside the ambulance, Berty gives Chick what he was looking for: The lollipop, with Chick's face still attached to it. Before the episode ends, Chick squeals in fright at the sight of his bloody, severed face (or in joy to have found the face). (Oh, why is Hoggie gonna be a doctor? No wonder it is Berty...) Moral: "Take the bitter with the sweet!" (Part 1) "The more you judge, the less you love!" (Part 2) Characters: Cook Chick Bammy Dogert Berty Chocolate Box Category:Blog posts